Now you know what it's like to walk in my shoes
by Reluctantly
Summary: Kid tries to help Maka with training but after one wrong move and two head smashes later they wake up in each other's bodies! To avoid from being dissected or tested on Kid and Maka decided to wait a few days and see if they'll switch back. During that time they find out how they feel about each other. First fanfic, sorry for the crappy summary. KidxMaka & LizxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

(( **A/N**::: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! Yay! So please be nice with the reviews.. i mean if you'd like to point anything out then that's fine. Also this story will be about KidxMaka, i think they're a perfect couple and if you don't like it then tough! It's my story! There will be LizxSoul, and maybe some Black*StarxTsubaki but i have not decided if i wanted to make Tsubaki and Black*Star main characters in the story or not, they'll probably be brought in, in later chapters. _*Sticks her tongue out*_ So neh! ))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater! I don't own the characters either! The only thing i own is the plot of the story.**

**Kid**: "You guys have a lot to look forward to. Reluctantly has been reading MakaxKid fanfics all week and decided to write her own, she noticed that many were not as lengthy as she has hoped. Look forward to her updating A LOT!"

**Me**: "On with the STORY!"

**Patty**: "Giraffe!" _*Giggles*_

**Chapter 1: The scythe meister and the young shinigami.**

_*Buzz…Buzzz!...BUZZ!...BUZZ!*_  
The alarm clock went off on the nearby nightstand by Maka's bed, Maka groaned and reached her arm out from under the warm comfortable blanket that covered up the tired and sore girl. She slammed her outstretched hand on the alarm clock, stopping the annoying alarm. After a few moments Maka reluctantly sat up on the bed and the warm blanket fell down into her lap. Maka crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to adjust to the cold temperature before she attempted to get out of her warm haven.

Maka then brought her hands to her face as she remembered the training session that was going to take place today; after yesterday's attempt to beat the young shinigami, Death the Kid, whom she calls one of her best friends. She did not do so well, hell, she barely made a scratch which to her surprise amused Kid. She remembered what he told her as he helped her back to her feet, '_"How about you come by the Gallows tomorrow and I'll help you with some techniques."_'

Maka blushed a little, over the last three years she's grown rather fond of the golden eyed shinigami, not only was he a gentleman but he was also so kind to her. Kid, however, had an obsession with symmetry; when Maka first witnessed one of Kid's asymmetrical break downs she thought it was absolutely annoying especially when he'd run away from tests, missions, and training sessions because he found something symmetrically wrong.

'_Now that I think about it… I think Kid's break downs are kind of… cute._' Maka thought to herself, '_Did i really just think that?... Well I mean Kid has always been there for me._' a light pink shade was present on her cheeks now. She sighed, '_It's still annoying that he'll run away from missions because he lets his symmetry obsession get the better of him, though._'

"Hey Maka!" Soul Evans called out from the hallway of their rather small apartment. Soul was not only Maka's weapon but he was also her best friend; they fought often because of their different personalities and perspectives but he understood her and cared for her, if Maka could count on anybody it would be Soul.

Maka yawned as she stretched her arms behind her head and began to make her way out of her warm haven, turning to get up she slowly placed her feet on the cold floor.  
The next hour went by pretty fast, Maka got dressed and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Soul grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her at their small kitchen table.

"So you're going to train with that other bookworm weirdo?" Soul jokingly asked with a smirk.

"You call him a weirdo yet your best friend, Black*Star, thinks he's a god." Maka retorted.

"We have a weird group of friends. Speaking of Black*Star, I'm going to be hanging out with him for the day, we're going to play some basketball and probably go walk around Death City." Soul stated as he shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Sounds like fun." Maka said before being interrupted by the front door suddenly being thrown open, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! YOU CAN NOW ADMIRE ME AND MY AWESOMENESS!" bellowed a blue-haired ninja now walking into the apartment.

Maka's eyebrows knitted together as she was now frustrated, "THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED KNOCKING BLACK*STAR! WE HAVE A DOOR FOR A REASON YOU IDIOT!" Maka shouted as she grabbed a nearby book and slammed it down on top of Black*star's head, "MAKA-CHOP!"

Black*Star was now lying face down on the floor, unconscious.

With that loud ruckus Blair walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing else but a low-cut tank top and lacy black panties. "How am I supposed to get any sleep with such a ruckus?" Blair asked as she purposely put her boobs into Soul's face.

"Blair you really need to go put something else on." Soul mumbled as his head tilted back from his nose bleeding profusely.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_At the Gallows Mansion, a.k.a. home of Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson._

Kid woke up to the noise of someone shuffling around in his room. Kid's gold cat-like eyes narrowed as one of his eyes twitched, '_Whoever is in here just messed up my symmetry..._' Kid thought. Irritated, Kid quickly sat up to look at the petite blonde girl across the room who tilted a picture frame a few centimeters to the left.

"Patty... YOU MESSED UP MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL ROOM!" Kid shouted as he jumped out of his bed and chased after the giggling girl.

"Kid, you're so funny! Why are you mad?" Patty giggled as she threw her hands above her head and ran away.

"Maybe I should just rip up your giraffes!" Kid shouted as Patty stopped laughing and stopped running. Kid gulped.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK JUST LIKE I BREAK GIRAFFES NECKS!" Patty bellowed, chasing Kid out of his room.

"Patty stop I'm sorry!" Kid screamed as he ran down the staircase in his black skull pajamas.

Patty grabbed one of her stuffed giraffes and chased Kid in the living room, running around the coffee table. Liz walked down the staircase and sighed watching her sister, Patty, chase Kid around in an aggressive manner.

"Hey Patty, go get ready, we have shopping to do for our vacation. Did you forget that we're leaving tomorrow?" Liz asked. Summer break has started for the DWMA students, which Liz and Patty were going to go visit their distant cousins in California.

"Okay! I'm going to go get ready!" Patty replied with excitement as she ran back up the staircase, past her sister, and slammed her bedroom door shut.  
Liz walked down the rest of the staircase and sat down next to her meister on the couch,

"Are you going to be okay while we're gone? Maybe you can have Black*Star and Soul come over to play games with you." Liz said.

A chill went up Kid's spine as he thought about the mess Soul and Black*Star would leave his house in, every time he invites them over they ruin his symmetry! Liz was right, however, they would be able to keep him company since Liz and Patty would be gone for two weeks.  
"I guess I could ask them to come over." Kid replied.

Liz smirked and elbowed Kid in the shoulder, "You could invite Maka too."

"I-I suppose." Kid turned away as his face turned red.  
From observations Liz could tell that her meister had feelings for the ashy blonde scythe meister. It was not that surprising, they both were intelligent, they both like to talk about books they're reading, and they were focused on making their weapons as great as possible. They were both shy as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be training with her today?" Liz asked, getting up off the couch as she saw Patty walking down the staircase.

"Yes!" Kid jumped up off the couch as he remembered Maka was going to be on her way over. '_What time did I tell her to come over?_' Kid asked himself, then he remembered he told her to come over at 11:00 A.M.

"Alright well we're off to go shopping, see you in a few hours." Liz stated as she grabbed her red purse and headed toward the door with Patty following her.

"Bye girls, have fun." Kid smiled and waved at his weapons.

"Bye Kid!" Patty shouted happily and with that being said, they were gone.

(( **A/N**::: No worries! I shall update a chapter tomorrow! Maybe a couple of chapters tomorrow! Please REVIEW and leave me messages! Receiving reviews would certainly keep me motivated to continue on with the story! Thank you for reading! ))


	2. Chapter 2

(( **A/N**::: Sorry this took a while, it was a busy day! Anyways thank you all for the awesome reviews and i hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! And thank you for taking the time to read this. ))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater! I don't own the characters either! The only thing I own is the plot of the story.**

**Kid: **"'Training session gone wrong'? This sounds horrible, please if I fail in the chapter let me fail symmetrically and don't embarrass me in front of Maka! Opps-" _*Kid brought his hand up to his mouth, he blushed and then walked away.*_

**Maka:** "What?..."

**Me:** "Well that was interesting...anyways-"

**Liz:** "On with the story damn it!"

**Chapter 2: Training session gone wrong.**

10:55 A.M., this was the time that showed on Maka's small red phone, she was walking towards the Gallows Mansion for her training session with Kid. Maka approached the dreary but grand mansion, knocking four times on the big double doors. Maka turned around to look behind her, she noticed the looming gray clouds nearing the mansion, not only was this creepy but Maka didn't want to walk back home in the rain.

As Maka sighed, the doors opened revealing a smiling Kid who was wearing a casual white dress shirt with black dress pants and his usual black shoes. '_He looks nice. A little too nice for training though._' Maka thought to herself as Kid invited her inside with a simple hand gesture.

"Welcome to my home." Kid greeted her, smiling sweetly.

Stepping inside Maka admired the house, the main room had white walls with black pane windows. The staircase was huge, it took up most of the main room, it had a long red carpet from the top of the staircase to the front door.  
'_This room would be perfect for parties_.' Maka thought as she spun around,

"Wow" she said out loud, Maka then spun around and didn't notice that she accidentally spun right into Kid, "I-I'm so sorry!" Maka's face turned red as she turned away backing up.

"I-It's okay!" Kid said, blushing, he turned away quickly so that Maka doesn't notice. He began walking into the living room with Maka following a few feet behind him.  
They walked through the living room and Kid proceeded to open a door leading them to a large training room with thick white padded walls and red mats on the ground.  
Maka looked around, '_Wow, this place is so big!_' she thought to herself as she noticed the assortment of weapons hanging from the wall to their far left and to wall on their right as well. (For symmetrical reasons, of course.)

"Alright, well, I want to see what you're made of so I want you to come running at me and try to knock me down." Kid said as he walked to the other side of the room, opposite of Maka, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt; turning around to face her. He noticed that Maka was staring at him, this caused him to blush.

'_Please tell me he's going to leave his shirt on! And did he just blush? No... he does not like me... he probably thinks i'm pathetic._' Maka thought to herself as she sighed. Maka kept a calm composure as she brought her left leg behind her, getting ready to charge at her target.  
She frowned a little staring straight at Kid, '_Hopefully I can knock him off his feet with one simple tackle._' She thought to herself as she then charged forward towards Kid.  
As she was only a few feet away from Kid she brought her left arm in front of her and jumped towards Kid, she attempted to knock him over by pushing him over with her left arm. To her surprise, Kid looked like he was falling back but he quickly moved to his right. He didn't want Maka to fall face first, so he grabbed her arm and lifted her up before she fell.

"T-Thank you." Maka said as she brushed herself off and walked back to the other side of the room, where she started from.

"Okay Maka, this time I want you to try a different method to knock me down." Kid said as he straightened out his shirt.

"Alright." Maka's eyebrows knitted together, this time she was going to try to knock him down by making it look like she's going to push him over but she'll quickly drop kick him.  
Maka smiled at how well she thinks this will go. Bringing her left foot behind her other foot again, she charged at Kid with full force.  
Bringing her right arm in front of her she didn't jump this time instead she made it look like she was going to push him but then swiftly took her left leg and knocked Kid off of his feet. Kid was surprised, he smirked to himself, he was not going to go down alone. Before Kid fell to the ground he grabbed Maka's foot and brought her down with him.  
Maka landed on top of Kid, the fall would hurt more than it was intended to. Maka fell face first right on Kid, Her head smashed against his.  
A sharp pain ran down Maka's spine as she fell on top of Kid, they both were unconscious now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kid's eyes shot open as he regained consciousness. He brought his hand behind his head, his head was throbbing painfully. He felt oddly different; a concerned look was now present on his face, '_I wonder if Maka's okay._' Kid thought to himself. He looked down to see who he landed on.

A cold shiver ran down Kid's spine as his jaw hung open, he landed on... himself?! "Oh my Lord Death!" Kid gasped as he tried to get up and try to remain calm. He brought his hands up to his mouth as he heard what his voice sounded like. '_Was that just Maka's voice... coming from my mouth?_' Kid thought to himself as he turned towards the mirror that was in the middle of the room, There was Maka with her hands over her mouth looking back at him.

"Maka and I switched bodies?! I'm now in a skirt?!" Kid shouted in Maka's voice, "This must be dream, just a dream, don't worry you'll wake up soon." Kid breathed rapidly trying so hard to calm down and not panic. Just as he thought he was going to wake up any minute now, he heard a groan erupt from the once unconscious him, seeing the figure rub his eyes then the figure's jaw dropped as it saw Kid.

"Is this a dream?!" Maka shouted, she put her hands up to her face as she heard Kid's voice coming from her mouth, "Please tell me we didn't actually switch bodies."  
Kid simply nodded and gestured with his hand to go look in the mirror, reluctantly Maka got up and looked in the mirror, she gasped and fell to her knees.

"Why?!" Maka gasped.

"I think this happened when our heads crashed into each other." Kid stated still not use to using Maka's voice.

(( **A/N**::: Sorry for the confusion guys, hopefully you don't get too confused. When I refer to Maka she will still be in Kid's body but i'll still put things such as "Maka brought her hands to her face" Which will indicate that Maka who is in Kid's body is bringing the hands to the body she's in. Sorry, this is confusing... Hopefully you can keep up and not have to struggle with reading this. ))

"What are we going to do, let's go tell Lord Death about this right away, he'll have a better explanation as to what has happened!" Maka jumped up and started to march towards the exit of the training room.

"No, we can't just yet! If we told my father then he might get Stein to dissect us to figure out what happened or they'll run a bunch of tests on us... like guinea pigs." Kid stated as he jumped in front of Maka, who's in his body, and held his arms out to stop her from leaving the room, "Maybe we'll switch back after a day or so."

"And if we don't?" Maka put one of her hands on her hips and looked at Kid, it was still weird looking right at herself, she always wanted to know how people saw her but she never wanted to be in someone else's body and staring at herself!

Kid sighed, "Please don't stand like that, not only is it not symmetrical but it makes me look 'girly'. If we don't switch back within a few days then we will go to my father about this."

Maka nodded but she still had a puzzled expression, "Should we tell our friends?" Maka asked.

Kid didn't have time to really think about that, if their friends found out though then they'd go blabbing to his father and surely Stein would jump at the opportunity to dissect them, Kid shivered at the thought, then cleared his throat and replied, "No. If we told them then they would definitely tell my father and thus beginning the testing and dissecting. I don't know about you but I don't want to have my body cut open and thoroughly inspected."

"You're right. So we'll have to act like each other?" Maka asked, as if she didn't already know that answer.

Kid sighed, "Yes. But I mean we share a lot in common so maybe it will not be that hard."

With that being said, they both turned their head toward the door as they heard the front door open and Liz shout "Hey, Patty and I have returned!"

(( **A/N**::: Sorry for the late chapter! I shall post another tomorrow! And since i know i'll be home most of the day i'll post more than one. Sorry for the wait. Please R&R! ))


	3. Chapter 3

((** A/N**::: Hello wonderful readers, Reluctantly is back with chapter 3. I will also be posting chapter 4 & 5 today as well! So you have much to look forward to. That's if you didn't get confused and decided to stop reading... Sorry for the confusion, i really didn't know how hard it would be to make a character switch type of story. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater! I don't own the characters either! The only thing I own is the plot of the story.**

**Maka:** "I should sleep over?!"

**Me:** "Why yes Maka. Lucky you, you get to spend the night at Kid's house." _*Sighs*_

**Patty:** _*Begins to laugh maniacally*_ "Giraffe sleepover!"

**Liz:** "Patty you're scaring everyone! _*Liz took Patty's hand and led her out of the OOC conversation*_

**Kid:** "Can we please begin the story?"

**Chapter 3: 'Maka should sleep over'**

"I got a giraffe one piece and giraffe hair clips and I got some cute black shorts!" Patty stated excitingly as she walked into the training room staring at Kid and then noticing Maka there with him, "Hey MAKA!" Patty shouted and hugged the nervous meister.

"Er-um- hi." Kid said, remembering that he was "Maka".

"Is something wrong, you two are just standing here awkwardly?" Liz asked as she leaned against the door frame looking in the training room.  
Maka and Kid both sweat dropped. Liz was mindless sometimes but she was far from dumb, one little wrong move and Liz would notice.

"We're- er- fine!" Maka who just remembered she was "Kid" replied to the suspicious dirty blonde haired girl leaning on the door.

"Alright... come on Patty let's leave these two alone to finish "_training_", we'll fix lunch, so don't worry about doing that Kid!" Liz said as Patty walked back to her sister, Liz held up her hand and waved as they started walking away.

"Alright!" Kid replied casually but quickly putting his hands over his mouth as he noticed that he wasn't "Kid."  
Liz stopped walking and turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"Maka's a little nervous, she hasn't been here that often I guess" Maka shrugged, it was weird referring to Kid as her, '_How can Black*Star stand talking in third person?_' Maka thought to herself as she noticed Liz shrug and turn back around walking away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"That was close." Kid said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Too close, we have to be careful and really make sure not to mess up around Liz." Maka said as she buttoned up the top button of her shirt.

"Oh and Maka, since you are me, you must make sure to keep everything symmetrical." Kid stated.

"That's going to be hard." Maka sighed.

"Well, i'm sure you'll be alright, i'd rather you be me then anybody else." Kid chuckled, "Let's go get some lunch, Maka's hungry!" Kid joked.

"Kid's hungry too." Maka jokingly said as she rubbed her stomach to emphasize.  
Making their way to the kitchen they could smell what the two Thompson sisters were making- Curry!  
Maka took this opportunity to act like Kid and straighten up the picture that hung on the wall across the room from where Liz and Patty were cooking.

Kid smiled to himself as he watched Maka attempt to act like him.

Patty suddenly turned around to see Maka and Kid, "I just got an idea!" The young blonde shouted as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"What?" Maka asked, turning her attention away from the picture frame and to the giggling Patty.

"Maka should sleepover! I could show her my collection of giraffes!" Patty blurted out.

"You mean the giraffes with broken necks? Well Patty is right though, we haven't had Maka sleep over before!" Liz turned away from the oven, "We could talk about stuff and watch movies!"

Kid gulped, '_Talk about stuff? What stuff could she be referring to... being a girl will be hard._' Kid sighed at this thought.

Maka laughed, "Yes Maka should sleep over. But first Maka better call Soul and tell him that she'll be over here, we don't want him to accuse us of kidnapping Maka."

"Right." Kid replied nervously. Then took out the small red phone out of the coat pocket and clicked the contact 'Soul'.

The phone rang two times before the 'cool' white-haired weapon picked up the phone.  
"Yo Maka, what's up?" Soul asked sounding like he was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, clutching the phone to his left ear.

"Yeah, just playing basketball with Black*Star who's about to take this chance to try to make a shot while i'm on the phone." Soul chuckled.

"Oh okay, well I wanted to tell you that Liz Thompson wants me to sleep over, so i'm going to be over here at Kid's house tonight, is that alright?" Kid asked nervously.

"Yeah that's cool, have fun." Soul said, hanging up.

'_Well I don't know how Maka tolerates that behavior, one should say 'bye' to indicate that the conversation is over before hanging up so suddenly._' Kid thought to himself, putting the phone back into the coat pocket.

"What'd Soul say?!" Patty asked as she jumped on 'Maka'.

"Oh er- he said that it's cool that i'm here for the night." Kid said, catching Patty.

"Yay!" Patty clapped her hands, "Giraffe yay!"

"The curry's ready! Eat up guys!" Liz said as she handed everyone a plate of delicious curry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"The curry was amazing!" Kid said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Thank you, Maka!" Liz said, grinning from ear to ear, she likes it when people compliment her cooking.

"So, Maka, tonight shall be fun!" Liz said with a mischievous smirk.

Kid gulped. '_I have a bad feeling about this._' Kid thought to himself.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Maka asked, looking at the two sisters.

"Don't know yet, we should let Maka pick since she's the guest here!" Patty said.

"Yeah we just can't stay up too late, we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning." Liz said, grabbing the rest of the empty plates off the table and putting them in the sink, "Kid you're washing dishes tonight while we go pick out pajamas for Maka!" Liz stated grabbing Kid's hand and dragging him up the stairs to the sisters room to pick out pajamas, Patty followed behind them.

"Poor Kid." Maka mumbled to herself as she got up and began to wash the dishes, "That's going to be awkward." Maka looked down at the two identical skull rings on each middle finger and smirked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I think orange would be adorable on you!" Patty said, rummaging through Liz's closet, pulling out a pair of white and orange plaid shorts.

"That would go great with a white tank top. Maka i'm jealous of your figure.. really.. you're so thin." Liz said, holding up a white tank in front of her then handing it over to Kid.

"Er-thanks I guess." Kid said, taking the white tank top out of Liz's hands.

"Here!" Patty said throwing the shorts on Kid.

"Thanks." Kid said, "Where should I change?"

"...We're all girls here, it's not like we haven't seen you change before." Liz stated remembering the time they all went to the beach together when all the girls had to change in the same changing room.

"R-right, of course." Kid said, '_I'll feel like i'm violating Maka's privacy if I change while in her body.'_ Kid sighed at the thought.  
Kid slowly took off the plaid skirt and quickly put on the white and orange plaid shorts. '_I'm almost done._' Kid said to himself as he quickly took off the coat, orange vest, and the white dress shirt. Kid closed his eyes as he put the white tank top on. '_I'm so sorry Maka._' Kid apologized in his thoughts.

Liz noticed how Kid closed his eyes while changing, '_That girl is a little weird, but aren't we all?_' Liz thought to herself as she shrugged and changed into her white skull pajama bottoms and a blue tank top.

Patty was in her giraffe pajamas, she hugged Kid again, "What are we going to do first?" Patty asked, looking up at Kid.

"Patty I got giraffe coloring books!" Liz smirked as she held up giraffe coloring books over their heads and a pack of crayons.

"GIRAFFES! GIMME!" Patty said, jumping up trying to reach for the coloring books, "I'M GOING TO BREAK THEIR NECKS!" Patty bellowed.

"Take them into your room..." Liz said handing the books and crayons to the happy Patty; Liz would have been creeped out by her sister's statement but she's used to Patty saying that sort of thing.

Patty ran out of Liz's room and slammed the door across the hall which was Patty's room. Kid and Liz could hear the petite blonde laughing evilly across the hall.

"Now then..." Liz said taking a seat next to Kid, "Maka, I want to ask you something." Liz got comfortable on the floor and looked over at Kid.

"Y-Yes?" Kid replied.

"Do you like anyone?" Liz questioned Kid, eager to hear what Kid was going to say.

"W-Well- er- I don't know." Kid replied, he turned away a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"You don't know? I actually thought you liked Kid." Liz said, Liz stretched to reach a bottle of red nail polish from the nightstand near them. She proceeded to paint her toe nails.

Kid blushed as he thought to himself, '_Does Maka like me?_'

"So I guess you don't like Kid then." Liz said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, he seems nice and gentleman-like." Kid replied with confidence.

"I hear a lot of girls at DWMA like him but they wouldn't date him because of his obsession with symmetry. None of those girls deserve him anyway. The only girl that I can think of that really deserves Kid is you, honestly. You could understand Kid. But, that's what I think anyways." Liz said, she finished painting her big toe and moved on to the other toes.

"Really?" Kid asked, almost forgetting that he is 'Maka'.

"Yeah, Patty and I are so grateful for all that he does for us. There's no telling where Patty and I would be right now." Liz said, she stopped painting her nails, she looked like she was lost in thought.

"That must have been rough. At least you know you have someone that cares about you and your sister. You're an awesome friend, i'm glad we met." Kid smiled at Liz in his attempt to act like Maka.  
Liz cheered up and went back to painting her nails.

"So... who do you like?" Kid asked, channeling into Maka's thoughts to try to act more like Maka.

Liz immediately stopped painting her nails and blushed, "Well... he's in our group of friends." Liz replied.

"Black*Star?" Kid asked.

"NO!" Liz replied and laughed at the thought of Black*Star.

"Kid?" Kid asked, '_Please say no... Liz is like a sister to me, I just can't imagine nor want to imagine there being anything more._' Kid thought to himself.

"No, ew, Kid is more like a younger annoying brother. He's not always annoying but you know what I mean." Liz said, finishing painting her last toe on her left foot.

Kid sighed, relieved that it was not him, "So is it Soul?" Kid asked, looking at Liz.

"Yes." She sighed out loud.

"I always thought that you two would be cute together." Kid laughed, it was true, Liz and Soul would be pretty awesome together, they both had similar traits.

"Really? I don't think he likes me." Liz said as she painted her right big toe.

"You never know, he might." Kid stated, leaning back.

"You're his meister, did he tell you who he likes?" Liz looked up questioningly.

"Er- no, I haven't asked. Soul considers those kind of questions 'girly' and 'uncool'" Kid replied back, he was starting to get uncomfortable again.

"Oh. Could you do me a favor Maka... I promise i'll never ask you for another favor ever again... and i'll owe you one." Liz stopped painting her toe nails and blushed nervously.

"What's the favor?" Kid asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"Could you ask Soul who he likes?" Liz asked, her face turning red.

"I suppose I can when I see him tomorrow." Kid replied hesitantly.

"Thank you." Liz said; she went back to painting the rest of her toes.

"No problem, what're friends for anyways?" Kid smiled.

(( **A/N**::: Hope you guys liked it! As promised two more chapters are heading your way. As most other authors/writers say feel free to read & review to give me feedback on your thoughts, feelings, and concerns of the story so far. Suggestions for later chapters would be much appreciated too! Oh and also if you'd like me to bring another couple into the story, in later chapters of course, then please give me some suggestions. I'm thinking about bringing Crona into the story. ))

**Maka:** _*Rolls around on the floor laughing*_ "Kid had to act like a girl!"

**Kid:** "I-It was so they didn't figure out that we switched bodies!"

**Maka:** "I feel like Liz is plotting something."

**Liz:** "You'll see what it is later." _*Liz laughed maniacally and walked out of the OOC conversation*_

**Kid & Maka:** "Creepy!"

**Kid:** "Anyways... See you guys in the next chapter."


	4. Chapter 4

(( **A/N**::: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! I hope i'm not boring you guys too much with the story, it will get better! Or so i hope so. I'm just glad i have the motivation to keep writing! Thank you for the reviews and thank you wonderful readers for reading. Please don't be shy to send a review with suggestions on what other characters you'd like to see in the story and some suggestions for what the Soul Eater gang can go do. Thank you! ))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater! I don't own the characters either! The only thing I own is the plot of the story.**

**Kid: **"'Spending time with Soul.'? Why can't Maka just spend some time with me instead?"_ *Kid's cheeks turned a rosy color as he realize what he just said.*_

**Me:** "Somebody's jealous! That's cute."

**Maka:** "Wow." _*Maka's face turned redder than a tomato.*_

**Black*Star:** "You guys decided to have an OOC conversation AND NOT INVITE THE GREAT ME?"

**Soul:** "How about we just continue on with the story."

**Chapter 4: Spending time with Soul.**

((** A/N**::: Just to clear up the confusion, When i put 'Maka said' or 'Kid said' I'm referring to Maka being in Kid's body still and Kid being in Maka's body. So when you see: "Maka how are you?" Soul asked. "Oh i'm fine." Kid replied." This means that Kid is still in Maka's body so when someone asks 'Maka' a question, Kid's going to answer and vice verse. ))

Maka's gold eyes shot open as she forgot she had passed out in Kid's living room, she could feel something on her right shoulder, looking over she saw Kid sleeping beside her. She also noticed that they were... holding hands?!  
'_I wish I could wake up to this every morning, minus the staring at myself part though. But it's not like it's really me, it's Kid._' Maka thought to herself as she rested her head on top of Kid's, she now had the luxury of being taller, '_But who grabbed who's hand? Not that i'm complaining_' She thought happily to herself, she lightly squeezed Kid's hand.  
Kid's green eyes began to slowly open, '_Oh, he's starting to wake up._' Maka thought to herself as she quickly shut her eyes and let go of his hand.

"Maka?" Kid asked opening his eyes and poking Maka in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Maka replied, sitting up, "Time for breakfast?"

"I could go for some breakfast, pancakes?" Kid asked, getting up off of the floor.  
Kid began to remember what happened last night, after his uncomfortable talk with Liz, they came downstairs into the living room at around 11 and turned on a movie, _The Jungle Book_, then Liz and Patty thought it would be funny to leave Kid and Maka alone to watch the rest of the movie as they started to fall asleep.

"Good morning!" Patty shouted as she ran down the stairs in a giraffe suit.

"We have a flight to catch in two hours so we're going to check to make sure we have everything packed, quickly grab breakfast and head on out." Liz stated, walking down the staircase.

"Kid told me he got the limo ready to pick you up in an hour so that you guys don't miss your flight, California for two weeks? Lucky girls." Kid said, pretending to be Maka, and giggled.

"Yes, don't forget to be downstairs and ready to go in an hour." Maka said.

"Patty go make sure we're all packed up, i'm going to quickly take a shower." Liz said as she yawned and went back down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Alright!" Patty said, skipping back into her room.

"You still want pancakes right?" Maka asked, looking back at Kid.

"Of course." Kid said, smiling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

*An hour later*

"Well the limo's here." Liz said as a long black limo with a white skull symbol pulled up into the driveway.

"We're going to miss you guys! Oh I could just... break your necks... like I do to giraffes." Patty said hugging Kid and Maka.

"I'd rather not have my neck broken." Maka said, hugging Patty.

"Aww, okay." Patty said jokingly pouting.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Liz said, winking, "Don't have too much fun." Liz teased and she grabbed Patty's hand and they shut the door behind them.  
Kid and Maka blushed and looked away from each other, then they looked out the window and watched the limo pull out of the driveway.

"Let's go make pancakes." Maka said heading to the kitchen, she knew where it was since she was in fact Kid at the moment.

"Alright." Kid said as he followed her.

"I'll make them since I know where everything is." Maka said, chuckling a little.

"Okay." Kid said as he sat down on a stool. The phone began to ring in Kid's pocket.

"Hello?" Kid picked up the phone.

"Yo Maka, it's Soul. When are you heading home?" Soul asked.

"I'll come back home in probably an hour." Kid replied, trying to hide the nervous tone in his voice.

"Alright, cool. See you then." Soul replied.

Kid hung up and looked at Maka.

"Soul?" Maka asked not looking away from the stove.

"Mhm." Kid replied, spinning the phone on the table.

"Alright. So i'm going to be alone in your mansion, that's scary." Maka said, sighing.

"I'm sure it's better than seeing a half naked cat woman walking around and Soul's bleeding nose everywhere." Kid said.  
'_Wow... How is Maka able to live with that?_' Kid pondered to himself.

"Yes I suppose so, I haven't had time to myself, doesn't matter now though because i'm not myself!" Maka said, "You really have no idea how awkward it is to be a guy."

"At least you were not attacked by giggling girls who wanted you to try on everything in their closets." Kid said, blushing a little.

"I bet that was weird." Maka said and laughed at the idea, then put two neatly stacked pancakes in front of Kid.

"Thank you! They look heavenly!" Kid said, picking up the syrup and pouring it over the pancakes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

*After an hour of talking about books and cleaning up after breakfast*

"I'd feel bad if I left you here all by yourself for practically the whole day." Kid stated as he put the black coat back on and put his white gloves over his hands.

"I don't want to be alone." Maka sighed.

"Why don't you come over and hang out with Soul and I until it turns later in the day then you can come back and be less lonely than you would be just staying here alone the whole day." Kid said, looking up at Maka, "I feel really short."

"Well you're lucky that i'm 18 now, when I was 15 I was about a foot smaller than what I am now." Maka laughed.

"True." Kid said.

"Alright, well let's get going." Maka said.

They both walked out the door and Kid locked it, he then passed the key to Maka, "This is so you can get back into the house later on." Kid said, his hand lightly brushed Maka's as he put the key into her hand.  
"Er-sorry." Kid said as he blushed and looked away, his face turning red.

"I-It's okay." Maka said, "Let's go."

They started to walk back to Soul and Maka's apartment, they both looked up at the dark clouds covering over Death City and the Gallows.  
'_The walk back is going to suck if it_ rains.'Maka sighed at the thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Yo Maka, why did you bring Kid with you?" Soul asked glaring at Maka with his red devious eyes as he opened the door. Soul's shirt was off, revealing the large scar that was across his chest and his abs.

"Liz and Patty left to go to their cousin's house in California, Kid had nobody else to hang out with." Kid said as he walked in.

"Alright. What's up Kid, haven't talked to you in a while." Soul asked, looking at Maka.

"Oh- er- i'm good just been busy with straightening up my house." Maka said, almost forgetting that she was Kid.

"Right..." Soul said as they all walked into the living room, Soul sat next to Kid on one couch and Maka sat on the other couch.

"Who's here? Nya." Blair asked as she came into the room in a low-cut black tank top and extremely short shorts.

"Kid's here." Soul stated as blood started to drip out of his nose.

"Oh hey Kid." Blair said as she sat on the arm rest right next to Maka.

"Hi Blair." Maka said, '_Wow... she just hits on any guy around._' Maka thought angrily to herself.

"Blair why don't you go put on longer shorts. It's rude to be dressed like that with guests over." Kid said raising an eyebrow at Blair.

"Maka, you never let me have any fun!" Blair hissed at Kid and pouted, walking back into her room.

"Kid, you can take her home if you want, i've lost so much blood that I wake up with throbbing headaches. So not cool." Soul replied, leaning back on the couch, attempting to stop his nose bleed.

"I already have enough girls at my house." Maka said jokingly and chuckled a little.

"Yeah you got two sisters at your house. So I guess we're even." Soul smirked and teasingly messed up Kid's hair.  
'_Uh oh..._' Maka thought to herself, '_Please don't flip out Kid._'

"Why did you do that?! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR, I SPENT ALL MORNING MAKING SURE IT WAS PERFECT." Kid yelled as he marched into the bathroom down the hall to fix his hair.

"Maka it seems like you spent too much time with Kid, you're starting to act like him." Soul observed as he looked over at Maka.

Maka gulped, '_Hopefully Soul doesn't find out..._'

Soul shrugged and turned on the T.V. Soul rarely watches the news but he wanted to check on the weather.

"It looks like there's going to be a bad thunderstorm later on. Hopefully you make it home safely, Kid." Soul said, observing the weather man pointing out the dots on the weather board. "Let's see what else is on." Soul said, leaning back on the couch and turning on the sports channel.

"I'm going to go check on Maka." Maka said as she got up from the couch and walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, whatever." Soul replied not shifting his attention away from the T.V.

Maka walked towards the bathroom and peeked around the corner to see if Kid was there, which he was, he was fixing 'Maka's' hair and making sure that both pigtails were even and it was perfectly symmetrical.  
"Perfect." Kid said, backing away from the mirror and admired his work.

"You're so crazy." Maka said, laughing.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Kid replied, turning to Maka who was leaning on the door.

"No it's fine, so what do you want to do now?" Maka asked.

"Hmm." Kid thought about what they should do, he tapped the hair brush on his chin.

"Well I have an idea." Soul chuckled from the end of the hallway, staring at Maka.  
Maka and Kid's faces grew pale as they didn't realize Soul was at the end of the hallway.

"We could invite Black*Star and Tsubaki over for a game of truth and dare." Soul smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Black*Star: 'Yo Black*Star, you should bring Tsubaki over so we can play some T&D.'

(( **A/N**::: Please remember to read and review, i'd love to hear some suggestions from my awesome readers. Thanks. ))

**Me:** "Things are about to get interesting."

**Maka:** "Oh no, I don't like Soul's idea too much... every time we play T&D there's a fight.

**Kid:** "Hopefully I won't be dared to do anything."

**Me:** "We'll see about that, Kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5

((** A/N**::: Hello again, here's chapter 5. This chapter shall be interesting. Who doesn't love a small game of T&D? ))

**Kid:** "I don't like the sound of this. Of all the games, why truth and dare?"

**Maka:** "I just can't turn down a dare, hopefully nobody dares me to do anything awkward."

**Soul:** "We'll just have to wait and see."

**Black*Star:** "HERE YOU ALL ARE AGAIN HAVING AN OCC CONVERSATION WITHOUT YOUR GOD THE GREAT ME."

**Liz:** "Shut up Black*Star."

**Black*Star:** "Liz what are you doing here, you're not even in this chapter."

**Liz:** "And...?"

**Kid:** "Can we just continue on with the story?"

**Me:** "Splendid idea."

**Chapter 5: Truth and Dare.**

((** A/N**::: Yet again, sorry for the confusion. Just to clear up the confusion, When i put 'Maka said' or 'Kid said' I'm referring to Maka being in Kid's body still and Kid being in Maka's body. So when you see: "Maka how are you?" Soul asked. "Oh i'm fine." Kid replied." This means that Kid is still in Maka's body so when someone asks 'Maka' a question, Kid's going to answer and vice verse. ))

Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Blair were all sitting in a circle in the living room.

"Blair likes truth and dare!" Blair clapped happily, bouncing up and down.

"You don't say." Tsubaki replied.

"So who wants to begin?" Soul asked, looking around the group of gathered friends.

"YOUR GOD SHALL START." Black*Star raised his fist in the air with a huge grin plastered across his face. Everyone sweat dropped.

(( **A/N**::: I kind of mixed the games T&D and spin the bottle together to make the game more interesting for the Soul Eater gang. ))

Black*Star spun the bottle that was in the middle of the circle, the bottle landed on Soul.

"SOUL, I dare you to shine my boots!" Black*Star shouted as he held his boots out to the frowning white-haired boy.

"You make me sick. You didn't ask me truth or dare, you idiot." Soul stated as he grabbed a rag and shined Black*Star's boots.

Soul finished shining his friend's shoes and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Blair.

"Blair, truth or dare?" Soul asked.

"DARE!" Blair happily shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Maka." Soul said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Soul, you're such a bad boy. But Blair does not back away from a dare." Blair said and she crawled over to where Kid was sitting.

"Er- Soul why'd you dare her to do this?" Kid shouted watching the purple haired woman place herself in front of him.

"Oh calm down Maka it's just a dare." Soul watched and tried not to laugh.

"Pucker up, Maka." Blair said as she leaned close to Kid's face. Her breath was warm on Kid's face, this caused Kid to blush. Blair pressed her cold lips against Kid's and lightly kissed Kid. She pulled away a second later and crawled back to where she was sitting before.

"See, was that so bad Maka?" Soul joked.

"Wow." Black*Star said, leaning back on his hands.

"Blair's turn to spin!" Blair happily grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Blair asked, glaring at Tsubaki.

"Truth." Tsubaki hesitantly replied, waiting to see what question Blair would throw her way.

"Is it true that you like Black*Star?" Blair asked, she giggled a little and waited for the ninja girl's response.

"I- um- well.. he's my meister." Tsubaki looked down at her lap, her face was a bright red color.

"TSUBAKI YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER, AFTER ALL, I SHALL SURPASS LORD DEATH ONE DAY AND EVERY GIRL IN DEATH CITY SHALL ADORE ME!" Black*Star stood up and bellowed.

"Black*Star sit down and shut up, gloating is so not cool." Soul retorted back at the blue-haired ninja who sat back down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blair said, "Your turn to spin Tsubaki."

"A-Alright." Tsubaki nervously spun the bottle, this time it landed on Kid.

"Kid, truth or dare." Tsubaki asked, looking over at Maka.

"Dare." Maka smirked, 'I want to see what Tsubaki will dare me to do.' she thought to herself watching Tsubaki tilt her head a little thinking of a dare.

"I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Maka!" Tsubaki blurted out, Tsubaki put her hand up to her face and giggled.

"W-What?!" Kid and Maka both replied.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Alright..." Maka said as she got up, she brushed off her shirt and straightened it out, grabbing Kid's hand they headed to the hallway closet and got inside. The closet was cramped up with jackets and coats, Maka and Kid sat down inside the closet. It was so dark, Maka could feel Kid right next to her.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kid asked.

"Just sit in here I guess." Maka said, they could hear their friends laughing in the living room.

"We're supposed to just sit here for 7 minutes?" Kid asked, moving to the other side of the small closet and leaning against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Normally they call this '7 minutes in heaven', I heard that most people go in the closet for 7 minutes and either kiss, make out, or end up... doing _it_." Maka said, she could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks, she was probably redder than a tomato now, luckily the closet was very dark and Kid wouldn't be able to notice.

"Oh... sounds weird." Kid said, he blushed a bright red color, happy that Maka couldn't see his face.

"Yeah." Maka moved her foot making sure not to kick Kid.

"Well... I might regret this later or maybe I will not but here goes nothing." Kid said as he nervously sat up and leaned closer to Maka.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, she could feel Kid getting closer, he was warm, she feel small hands grab her sides, "What're you doin-"

Maka was interrupted by Kid's lips pressing against hers; they just sat there for a few seconds with their lips pressed together. Maka was in heaven, she wanted to deepen the kiss, she was too nervous to attempt to do that though, this was her first kiss after all.

(( **A/N**::: Although in my opinion this is kind of cute, it must be weird for them... if they could see each other than they'd freak out because they're practically kissing their selves. ))

It almost seemed like Kid read her mind, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply, the kiss turned into a make-out session. There lips only parted to catch their breath.

'_Why is Kid kissing me? I thought he didn't like me. And why do I want this moment never to end?_' Maka thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Kid.

"BLACK*STAR HEARS SMOOCHING IN THERE!" Black*Star's voiced loudly from the other side of the door.

Kid froze, Maka unwrapped her arms from around him and her face turned red again, realizing how embarrassed she was.

Kid got off of Maka; they both tried to keep a calm composure as they opened the door and got out of the closet.

"Maka your face is redder than a tomato!" Soul pointed at Kid and laughed rather loudly.

"That's so cute!" Blair clapped happily, "But let's continue the game." Blair stated as she watched the two meisters sit back down in their spots.

Maka spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Tsubaki. She grinned happily, '_Payback._' Maka thought.

Tsubaki was already ready for whatever 'Kid' had for her, "Dare me." Tsubaki said in a confident manner.

"I dare you to kiss Black*Star" Maka said, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what!" Tsubaki said. Black*Star blushed and looked away.

"Actually, Tsubaki and I have to get getting." Black*Star said, cutting the tension in the room.

"Y-Yeah it's getting late." Tsubaki said, getting up off the ground and helping Black*Star up.

Kid looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 4:30 P.M.

"Alright." Maka said.

"Bye everyone" Tsubaki said as she opened the door. It started to rain.

"It's raining!" Black*Star said and sighed, "I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"I brought one." Tsubaki said, grabbing a blue umbrella that she placed by the door earlier.

"Tsubaki, I can always count on you." Black*Star hugged Tsubaki who blushed.

"Aww!" Blair shouted as she got up off of the ground.

"B-Bye everyone." Tsubaki said as her and Black*Star walked out, shutting the door behind them.

(( **A/N**::: Thank you for reading! I shall be posting another chapter or two either later on tonight or tomorrow. Thank you everyone and enjoy your weekend. Please review though and give me some feedback. ))

**Kid:** "I'd like to say Maka was my first kiss but Blair stole that!" _*Kid sighs*_

**Maka:** "Umm I wonder if Kid likes me now."

**Me:** "You'll just have to find out in the next chapter."

**Maka:** "She's just making us wait for the next chapter because Reluctantly doesn't know if the guy she likes likes her or not."

**Me:** _*Blushing*_ "Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

((**A/N**::: Sorry for the late chapter update but i'm happy to tell you that here's chapter 6! Woo! I will not spoil anything or tell you anything, you'll just have to read the chapter. I feel like the title for the chapter already gives away what this chapter's going to be about. Enjoy! ))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater! I don't own the characters either! The only thing I own is the plot of the story.**

**Kid:**"Oh no... father's going to be in this chapter."

**Liz:**"They don't call him Lord Death for nothin'."

**Patty:** "We miss you guys! California is so nice though. The warm sun and sandy beach."

**Maka:** _*Maka-chops everyone*_ "Back to the story!"

**Chapter 6: Shinigami knows all.**

"Well I better get going as well. I have an odd feeling that one of my pictures ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Maka shouted as she tried to act like Kid.

Kid smirked, "Alright, bye Kid."

Maka waved and open the door, the rain was pouring down really hard outside, "Umm, do you have an umbrella?"

Soul looked around the house, ﾓ"Nope. Don't you have a flying skateboard though?"

"Er- um- yeah." Maka said, '_How do I get the skateboard?_' Maka asked herself.

"Kid, don't you remember that when you use Beelzebub in the rain that Beelzebub will also put an umbrella over you while you hover through the air." Kid said.

"I almost forgot, thank you Maka. Would you like to walk me outside?" Maka asked, heading for the door.  
They both stepped outside, shutting the door behind them.

"How do I summon Beelzebub?" Maka asked, making sure nobody was around to hear their conversation.

"You just summon him. Hold out your left arm and think about Beelzebub and when you look down the skateboard should be there." Kid replied.

"Alright." Maka said closing her eyes and holding her left arm out.

"Clear your head of anything else and just think about Beelzebub." Kid said while watching Maka.  
'_Beelzebub. Beelzebub. Beelzebub._' Maka thought to herself, concentrating and hoping that the flying skateboard arrives.  
Maka opened her eyes and saw that Beelzebub was now on the ground in front of her, Maka triumphantly smiled at her successful attempt to summon the green skateboard.

"Alright, so what now?" Maka asked, unsure as to how to make it hover, '_Maybe I should just walk back._'

"Just get on and it will start to hover, i'd tell you how to make it go faster but since it's your first time trying to manuever it you might fall off." Kid stated while putting his hands on Maka's shoulders- er well technically his shoulders, "I'll help you get on."  
Maka blushed a little and nodded. Kid grabbed her hand as Maka stepped onto the board, she first wobbled around but then quickly balanced herself on the board.

"Alright, now show me if you can turn." Kid said, backing away.

"Alright." Maka said as she leaned forward bringing the board to push forward, Maka leaned to right a little and the board turned to the right.

"That's it just lean with the board and it will understand what you're trying to do. Not so bad is it?" Kid asked, smiling as he watched Maka smoothly maneuver his skateboard.

"I think I can handle this after all." She said, smiling.

"Then you're good to go, i'll come visit you tomorrow." Kid said waving Maka goodbye, he went to the front door but turned back around when he heard Maka call out his name.

"Yes?" Kid said, facing the hovering Maka.

"Um... about what happened earlier..." Maka started but was interrupted by Kid's next statement.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything, no worries. It was just a dare, Maka." Kid said before he opened the door and disappeared into the apartment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

'_Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything, no worries. It was just a dare, Maka._' The last thing that Kid had said to her was repeating in her mind. '_I knew he didn't like me, why should I care anyways? Boys are just stupid._' Maka's eyes began to sting, '_Why am I about to cry, I don't care if Kid doesn't like me. Maybe something just got caught in my eye, after all I am still hovering on Beelzebub_.'

Maka was trying to get back to the Gallows mansion as soon as possible, Kid was right, however, Beelzebub was amazing; as soon as she felt the rain beating down on her an umbrella popped up from the back of the hovering skateboard, it opened itself up and covered Maka as she hovered through the down pouring rain.

"_Almost there_." Maka said to herself as she saw the approaching gate, behind the gate was the dreary looking mansion.  
'_Now how do I land?_' Maka asked herself. Just as she thought about landing Beelzebub stopped hovering and turned into a regular skateboard, the wheels landed on the cement and Beelzebub came to a stop when Maka reached the double doors to Kid's mansion.

"Thank you Beelzebub." Maka said, smiling as she bent down and picked up Beelzebub. It disappeared.  
Maka pulled out the silver skull key that was in her pocket, she unlocked the door.  
She quickly stepped inside and shut the door.  
'_This place is still so amazing, even if I been here before it just gets better and better._' Maka thought as she hung the key on the little silver hanger close to the door. She immediately switched on all of the lights.

"What should I do first?"ﾔ Maka asked herself out loud.

"Hiya Kiddo!" A familiar voice was heard from the large mirror from the living room.  
'_That's Lord Death._' Maka thought to herself trying not to panic. Maka tried to recollect her composure trying so hard to act like Kid, she stepped into the living room and stood in front of the mirror.

"Hello father." Maka said, '_This is so weird._'

"Hiya Kiddo, your stripes are looking cuter than ever today!" the shinigami jumped around happily on the other side of the mirror.

"I hate them so much. Why can't I be symmetrical? I'm asymmetrical garbage." Maka whined as she dropped to her knees, putting her face to the ground she put her hands on her head and pretended to cry, '_Wow this is embarrassing._'

"Kiddo you're not garbage, those lines really make you stand out. Everyone knows you're Death the Kid with those cute lines in your hair, Kiddo." The concerned shinigami said as he tried to reassure the pretending Maka.

"Really?" She fake sniffled and got back up to stand in front of the mirror, "Thank you father. Now what brings your attention here?" Maka asked nervously.

"Well, I missed you and have not spoken to my Kiddo since school's been out." the shinigami explained as he bounced around again.

"Oh I see. I was wondering how you were doing father. Is everything alright?" Maka asked.

"Everything is fine." Shinigami looked past Maka at the small pile of books on the couch,"Kiddo, you should go out more."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Exactly what I said, you should hang out with your friends more than just trapping yourself up inside and reading. Don't get me wrong Kiddo, it's good to read but it's nice to go hang out with your friends too." Shinigami said in his usual upbeat cartoon-like voice.

"I just got back from playing truth and dare though father." Maka retorted.

"Oh, really?! Did you kiss any girls?" Shinigami asked.

"Er- I-I don't want to talk about it." Maka said defensively.

"Alright, well have a good night Kiddo." Shinigami replied.

"You too father." Maka waved goodbye and turned away from the mirror.

"Oh and another thing..." Shinigami said before disappearing.

"Yes?" Maka said turning back around to face the serious shinigami in the mirror.

"Maka you're doing very well at pretending to be my son." Shinigami remarked.

"How did... how did you know?" Maka stuttered a little, looking straight at Lord Death.

"I saw your soul, your soul is different from Kiddo's." Shinigami stated, "I see you guys switched bodies. Bring Kiddo to the death room with you tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

"Yes Lord Death." Maka said, "Good night."

"Good night Maka." Shinigami said, disappearing. Maka looked up at the clock hanging over one of the two couches in Kid's living room, 8:00 P.M.

"I guess i'll take a shower, watch a movie, and go to bed." Maka said to herself, she walked up the staircase into right hallway, walking up to Kid's bedroom door she slowly opened it. "It smells so good in here." Maka commented as she made her way to his dresser.


End file.
